


nobody survives fighting wario

by missmedda



Series: veggietale facts [2]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Gen, and i love them, more nadia and jason being bffs bc im WEAK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmedda/pseuds/missmedda
Summary: nadia: human peepjason: i dont.....like it





	nobody survives fighting wario

**Author's Note:**

> 3 of you told me to do it so i did hope this isnt boring
> 
> also i based this off of how i talk to my best friends and brother so. enjoy

_[3:38p]_

**nadia:** hey mom wants u to call her 

 **jason:** why

 **nadia:** call and find out?????????????

 **jason:** why

 **nadia:** i will steal ur eyelashes stop being difficult 

 **jason:** Why

 **nadia:** is that all you're going to say

 **jason:** no

 **jason:** nsfw

 **nadia:** ..........

 **jason:** nobody survives fighting wario 

 **nadia:** that activated my fight or flight response thanks 

 **jason:** i aim to please :)

 **nadia:** watch this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvF7VRa4pZA) pls  

 **jason:** oooooooooh thats.... interesting

 **nadia:** human peep

 **jason:** i dont.....like it

 **nadia:** thats the first thing you see after you die, thoughts?

 **jason:** troubling but keeps the fun alive

 **nadia:** nduhjfbjdfd new york times review!

 **jason:** omg have u seen that minion pic about being a top

 **nadia:** have i seen WHAT

 **nadia:** SHOW ME SHOW ME SHOW ME I NEED THIS IN MY LIFE

 **jason:** brb let me find it

 **nadia:** my life is flashing before my eyes send it send it send it 

 **jason:** [HERE](http://78.media.tumblr.com/eabddb651e1de560cf33a903304125f2/tumblr_p6mx6ieLir1vhhff0o1_1280.jpg) I FOUND IT

 **nadia:** how'd they get that pic of me wtf??

 **jason:** ngl the minion is kinda hot

 **nadia:** suddenly i'm an only child wow crazy how that happens

 **jason:** rude 

 **jason:** don't kinkshame me

 **nadia:** its 4 ur own good im sorry

 **jason:** so my lovely sister

 **nadia:** ill posion u in 4 midnights in the greenhouse

 **jason:** anything new happening in ur life

 **jason:** whats the hot goss? 

 **nadia:** no

 **jason:** meet any cute boys or girls ma'am

 **nadia:** weve been going to school with the same people since we were 12

 **jason:** ok otuside of school

 **nadia:** otuside

 **jason:** im gay i cant spell

 **nadia:** ur right i deeply apologize

 **jason:** apolojizz

 **nadia:** u arent my brother anymore

 **jason:** coward

 **nadia:** yup thats me!

 **jason:**  oh well since u asked

 **nadia:** i didn't tho

 **jason:** peter and i r doing great

 **nadia:** pretends to be shocked

 **jason:** rude

 **nadia:** pretends to be shocked again

 **jason:**  wanna see smth ugly

 **nadia:** i already saw u earlier

 **jason:** rawr XD

 **jason:** fucka u 

 **nadia:** shut up

 **nadia:** ur ugly

 **jason:** no u

 **nadia:** no u

 **nadia:** r ugly

 **nadia:** shut u

 **nadia:** shut up

 **jason:** shut u

 **nadia:** no

 **jason:** Shut  U

 **nadia:** No

 **jason:** SHUT U

 **jason:** are u near the dining hall

 **nadia:** mayhaps

 **jason:** can u bring me honeydew

 **nadia:** no

 **jason:** im surrounded by fakes

 **nadia:** there isnt any honeydew left u bitch

 **jason:**  [KARMA GOT ITS KISS FOR ME](https://ih1.redbubble.net/image.479654210.4797/flat,800x800,075,f.u5.jpg)

 **jason:** there was some this morning tho !!!!!!!!

 **nadia:** o my bad let me go back in time to get u some fruit

 **jason:** ur so kind i love u

 **nadia:** time travel doesnt exist and if it did i wouldnt use it for that purpose

 **jason:** u will rue saying this to me in ur near future

 **nadia:** mmmm im sure i will

 **nadia:** u want a grape?

 **jason:** one. singular grape.

 **nadia:** yeah 

 **jason:** obviously

 **nadia:** cool so i got one grape and some cantaloupe 

 **jason:** CANTALOUPE???

 **nadia:** can u read?? thats what i said

 **jason:** HOWD U KNOW I LIKE CANTALOUPE

 **nadia:** im ur sister and best friend i tragically know everything about u

 **nadia:** where are U fool

 **jason:** my room

 **jason:** lmk when u get down here and ill sign u in 

 **nadia:** thank u my king

 **jason:** anything 4 the elderly :)

 **nadia:** im blocking you see u in court

 **jason:** c o w a r d 

**Author's Note:**

> btw these are going to be between 500-1k words bc my brain is broken and im not that funny to make them any longer


End file.
